


Don't Give It To Me

by takahashito



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Bar, Bebidas, Cute, Español, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, algo picoso al final, borrachos, dulce
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahashito/pseuds/takahashito
Summary: En donde Hyukoh va a un bar a beber y Hyejin es su bartender





	1. 1

1

 

Entro al bar abarrotado al que siempre voy a despejar la mente, el día ha sido largo y Jay está jugando al borde de la línea entre mi mejor amigo y un completo idiota infantil. Hoy estoy especialmente dolido, usualmente puedo aguantar las bromas sobre mi peso, la manera en la que mi rostro luce o la forma de vestir que definen de cierta manera mi estilo; me desperté algo malhumorado por dormir poco pero pronto, justo después de tomar mi delicioso café, el malhumor se transformó en sensibilidad, entonces tome un baño y llore, por nada, por todo, solo sentí que la pequeña aguja de presión, inseguridad y baja autoestima necesitaba algo de alivio así que llore, y estuve sensible, entonces llega Jay con sus tontas bromas pesadas en como ya estoy viejo y que con mi apariencia nunca voy a conseguir a alguien que se fije en mi lo suficiente como para querer casarse conmigo, incluso cuando yo sea una buena persona, y me dolió más de lo que debería. Sé que las bromas de Jay no hay que tomarlas en serio, pero estaba sensible.

Me siento en el taburete frente a la barra, no quiero parecer un tonto sentado en una mesa como si esperara a alguien, pero entonces serás un tonto sentado en la barra tan tímido e inseguro como para coquetear, pienso. Suspiro y un sujeto frente a mi (conocido en los bajos mundos como Woogie) se acerca.

-Espera un segundo hermano, debo ir a llevar esto.-señala una bandeja con varios vasos llenos de líquido y una mesa detrás de mí, entonces se marcha, dos latidos, eso es lo que le lleva a mi corazón, dos latidos para que ella se detenga frente a mí.

-¿Qué deseas?

Peligro Peligro Peligro Peligro

Puedo ver dentro de mi cabeza las alarmas zumbando y todo rojo. Peligro Alerta Roja.

No puedo pensar por un segundo, el segundo en el que ella se inclina un poco y me sonríe sin mostrar los dientes.

Maldición. He muerto de camino aquí y he ido al cielo, porque no hay manera posible que esta...mujer, con todas sus letras bien marcadas y resaltadas, este de pie frente a mí.

Me doy cuenta de que han pasado dos segundos y mi cara debe ser algo tonta por el peligro anunciado en mi cabeza, ella debe ser nueva, vengo aquí todos los fines de semana y esta es la primera vez que ella esta. Pide algo imbécil ya han pasado tres segundos, por qué se siente como una hora?

-Mmm...Lo de si-siempre.-He tartamudeado, demonios. Ella me sonríe otra vez (esta vez se ve menos intimidante y mas mona, pues muestra los dientes) y levanta una ceja, ella es nueva imbecil.-lo siento, eres nueva no?

-Lo soy.-Su voz...oh Dios, definitivamente he muerto. Parece terciopelo. Hyukoh concentrate

-Whiskey al estilo de Woogie, pero como él no está....

-Oh! está bien, sé cómo hacerlo.-ella roza mi mano y envía centenares de chispas por todo mi cuerpo, me sonríe otra vez y se gira para prepararlo. Mi corazón se detiene y de repente encuentro extraordinariamente imposible respirar. Su espalda está descubierta y la línea de su columna vertebral está marcada y por qué hace tanto calor?

Aparto los ojos algo avergonzado y miro como muevo mis manos nerviosamente, observo la barra, que es de madera negra, y empiezo a buscarle formas. Estoy tan nervioso ahora mismo que creo que voy a empezar a hiperventilarme. Donde diablos esta Woogie?

Miro sobre mi hombro tratando de localizarlo cuando los vellitos de mi nuca se erizan y vuelvo la cara al frente, ella coloca el trago frente a mí, me sonríe educadamente y dice:

-Que lo disfrutes

No puedo decir nada, sus ojos me han hechizado, y ni siquiera me puedo mover, debo parecer un completo idiota. Ella sonríe más y negando ligeramente se aleja. No es hasta que esta tan lejos de mi como puede estarlo cuando mi respiración regresa, tomo el vaso en mis manos y lo levanto para tomar un trago, siento sus ojos sobre mi y antes de inclinarlo sobre mis labios hacemos un pequeño contacto visual. Ella ya no sonríe, sus ojos son intimidantes otra vez.

No pedazo de imbécil, no es intimidante.

Es seductora.

Entonces ríe ligeramente y se da la vuelta para entrar al depósito/cocina detrás del bar. Con un ligero contoneo en sus caderas que me sonroja al instante.

Bajo el trago. Si ella va estar aquí tanto tiempo como yo, es mejor que me mantenga sobrio.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Woogie aparece frente a mí y me mira con el seño fruncido.

-¿Cómo es que tu vaso sigue lleno? ¿No te gusto? ¿Quién te lo sirvió? ¿Fue Hyejin?

Su seño se acentúa ante mi cara confundida

-¿Uh?

-¿Hyejin te lo sirvió?

-¿Quién es Hyejin?

-No seas tonto, la única mujer que has visto sirviendo tragos.

-Es un nombre muy adorable para el tipo de persona que ella es

Ahora, puedo decir, es Woogie el confundido

-¿Y qué tipo de persona es ella?

-Bueno pues...-lo miro fijamente, qué ibas a decir Hyuk?.-no lo sé

-Mhm.-me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.-ahora, ¿por qué no te lo has bebido? ¿No confías en el nuevo personal? O es que ya lo probaste y no te gustó?

-Ah! No, no es eso.-tomo el vaso de cristal con la mano y lo miro un momento, levanto la mirada a Woogie frente a mí, y suspiro pesadamente.-No sé cómo explicarlo.

-Seguro, si.-pienso que se está burlando de mi pero cuando lo veo directamente a los ojos veo que está muy serio.-Fue Jay de nuevo ¿no? Por eso estas aquí... ¿Debo darle una charla en plan hermano mayor o golpearlo por ser un maldito idiota?

Río ligeramente y pienso que no quiero estar tan sobrio después de todo, que ese fue el motivo por el cual vine aquí y que una muchacha simplemente no va hacerme lucir como un tonto por no beber en un bar. Tomo un trago.

Delicioso.

Mucho mejor que el de Woogie. No puedo explicarlo, es sólo...sabe a algo que ella haría, de alguna manera, cómo si hubiese probado algo que ella ya haya hecho anteriormente.

-Quisiera que lo golpearas, pero también es mi amigo.-Ella sale de la cocina con más botellas de licor, me distraigo viendo su concentración y la manera en cómo las coloca en la barra donde anteriormente preparó mi trago, Woogie no la nota, no sé cómo lo hace. Me obligo a mirar a mi amigo para no tener que enfrentarme al sonrojo en mis mejillas si llego a posar mis ojos sobre su magnífica espalda. Suspiro pesadamente.-Creo que debería hacer algo por mí mismo, pero es Jay, probablemente no lo dijo de manera intencional así que no es técnicamente su culpa.

-Deberías golpearlo.-dice pensativo, entonces alguien en la barra da dos veces en la madera y él sonríe.-Entonces yo iría a darle una charla, ¿puedes hacer eso?.- me mira por un largo segundo y agrega.-por supuesto que puedes, ¿por qué siquiera lo pregunto?

Sonrío negando y me termino el trago.

No lo he terminado de bajar cuando ella ya está frente a mí.

-¿Y?-me pregunta con ojos ansiosos, debido a que no creo poder tener voluntad para mirarla a los ojos, dirijo mi mirada al punto entre ellos. Entonces ella mueve su cara y me obliga a mirarla fijamente. Otra vez, el aire se vuelve pesado en mis pulmones. Mi cara debe mostrar mi confusión por ella sonríe un poco más y agrega.-El trago, ¿Te gusto?

Parece algo nerviosa. ¿Por qué esta nerviosa? Nerviosa y ansiosa, como si hubiese hecho alguna travesura y estuviera a la expectativa, sin saber si recibirá una recompensa o un castigo.

Un castigo estaría bien.

Sacudo ese pensamiento fuera de mi cabeza. No puedo obligarme a pensar más allá. Ella está claramente fuera de mi liga.

Las palabras de Jay me hacen cosquillas en las orejas. Ni aunque estuviera en su liga, ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Reúno algo de coraje para no tartamudear.

-No se parecía ni remotamente al especial de Woogie.-Ella parpadea y su sonrisa vacila un instante.

Ella, me recuerdo, se llama Hyejin.

Hyejin debe pensar que en lugar de cumplidos voy por el castigo, pero realmente me gusto el trago

-Entonces... ¿no te gustó?-aún sigo con el vaso entre los dedos, se lo extiendo, su mano se extiende para sujetar el vaso pero en lugar de agarrar el cristal ella toma mi mano entre las suyas, las chispas anteriores se convierten en corrientes eléctricas y el coraje que reuní ha huido por la puerta de atrás.

Inhala. Exhala. Repite el proceso. Calma tu corazón Hyukoh, no puede ser que caigas tan rápido por ella.

-N-no no es e-eso.-ella sonríe complacida, sabe que me pone nervioso, lo está haciendo apropósito, pero esa pequeña información no calma para nada mi acelerado corazón, me aclaro la garganta.-Es solo que debería ser renombrado si lo vas a servir tú.

-y ¿Por qué habría la necesidad de renombrarlo?- Hyejin inclina ligeramente la cabeza y todo lo que puedo pensar es en que se sumamente adorable a pesar del fuerte maquillaje y el sexy vestido, quizás Hyejin si sea un nombre adecuado para ella después de todo.

Me toma unos cuantos segundos recuperar la concentración. Una ligera sonrisa aparece en mis labios.

-Porque el tuyo sabe mejor

Ella sonríe complacida y vuelve a poner esos ojos seductores.

-¿y cómo debería llamarlo?-murmura para que solo yo pueda oírla.

No sabía que ya lo había hecho en mi cabeza, renombrarla en mi mente con un nombre que suene tan seductor como ella lo es ahora, asi que en el mismo tono que usó, y con la misma sonrisa en mis labios le respondo

-Hwasa


	3. Chapter 3

3

-¿Por qué Hwasa?-pregunta acercándose lo más que puede a la barra, sin soltarme la mano aún

Pienso un momento lo que le voy a responde. Porque suena sensual y delicado como tú. Mantén la cabeza en su sitio Hyukoh, ve con la parte racional de tu cerebro.

-Significa hermoso, brillante y también el lenguaje de las flores.-Estoy sentado al borde del taburete y la miro a los ojos, de donde saque la valentía, no lo sé.

-Entonces ¿crees que soy hermosa, brillante y como una flor, o la diosa de las flores?-enarca una ceja y yo aparto mis ojos de ella. La valentía se ha esfumado y los nervios atacan otra vez, ella se ríe.-El especial de Hwasa...se lo diré a Woogie, así lo pondremos en el menú.-Siento que estamos más cerca y antes de darme cuenta he apoyado el codo en la barra.- ¿Quieres otro?

Levanto la mirada.

-No lo sé.-digo con una estúpida sonrisa

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Me acabas de decir que te gustó y me has dicho como nombrarlo.-su sonrisa ahora es juguetona

-Quiero mantener mi cordura, dicen que es el precio por hacerse mayor

-Mmm...no sigas haciendo que me sienta así de bien.-ella me guiña, retira sus manos de las mías y se lleva el vaso, dice.-Te serviré otro

-¿Por qué?-siento las mejillas calientes sin dejar de sonreír

-Tal vez intente algo contigo si estás ebrio.-Me guiña otra vez y se gira mostrándome su majestuosa espalda y mis mejillas se calientan aún más. No puedo borrar la sonrisa de mi cara por más que lo intente. Observo cada uno de los movimientos que hace, tiene una gracia sexy, y sé en ese mismo instante que si sigo por este camino y la dejo acercarse más, ella realmente va a acabar conmigo.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Hyejin coloca el nuevo trago frente a mí pero antes de siquiera intercambiar una mirada Woogie la llama para que atienda una mesa así que se marcha.

Evalúo el trago frente a mí y pienso inmediatamente en ella.

¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?

Ligando, por su puesto. ¿Pero esta ella ligando conmigo? O ¿me lo estoy imaginando? Esa podría ser su forma de trabajar ¿no?

Woogie se detiene frente a mí con una bandeja con varios shots de tequila con la orilla llena de sal y un platito lleno de limones, frunzo el seño.

-Yo no pedí eso.-le digo señalando el trago intacto frente a mi

-Oh.-dice él riendo.-no es para ti.-Hyejin se detiene a mi lado rozando mi brazo con el suyo, Woogie le pasa la bandeja.-Mesa 10

-Seguro jefe.-Me niego a voltear a mirarla, pero escucho la sonrisa en su voz, me da el más ligero empujón del mundo y se va a llevar el pedido.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?-dice Woogie entrecerrando los ojos.

Miro fijamente el vaso de cristal y me lo llevo a los labios, le doy un largo trago que lo deja casi vacío y lo miro.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Seguro. Llevo rato mirándolos, agarraditos de manos, haciéndose ojitos y coqueteando. Ahora, ¿qué se traen ustedes dos?

Suelto el aire que inconscientemente estaba sosteniendo en mis pulmones

-No sé que estoy haciendo, probablemente ilusiones.

-¿Ilusiones? Y ¿por qué ilusiones?

-Oh vamos Woogie! ¿Siquiera la has visto?

El bufa.

-Por supuesto que si

-¿y entonces por qué preguntas?

-Porque no entiendo por qué te haces ilusiones

-¿Es una pregunta con trampa?

Woogie se masajea las sienes

-¿Por qué te haría una pregunta con trampa Hyukoh?

Lo miro, suspiro y empiezo a hablar

-Ya la viste Woogie, es hermosa, sexy, adorable, encantadora y prepara unos tragos de maravilla y.-lo pienso un instante.-esta coqueteando conmigo. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Él lo piensa un instante.

-Ser tú mismo.-Hace una pausa para el efecto dramático, y también para que las palabras reboten dentro de las paredes de mi cráneo, me termino de beber el trago.-Deja de pensar en las estupideces que te dice Jay, estás haciendo un gran trabajo ahora, la tienes dando vueltas, te he dicho que tengo rato viéndolos, ella nunca se aleja demasiado de ti.

-Quizás no quiera que nadie le robe al cliente

Woogie rie.

-Que no le roben al cliente con quien quiere coquetear, querrás decir. No voltees Hyuk.-me dice viéndome directamente a los ojos.-Ella está al otro lado del bar atendiendo una mesa y al parecer no puede quitarte los ojos de encima.-Justo después de entender correctamente lo que ha dicho siento su mirada en mi nuca, me enderezo en el taburete y miro a Woogie mientras paso saliva.-Ten cuidado

-¿Por qué debería tener cuidado?-le digo mientras pienso en la remota posibilidad de que ella sólo quiera usarme para presentar su bebida a Woogie y hacer buen dinero

-Ella ya ha sufrido demasiado y no quiero que le rompas el corazón.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Woogie se marcha llevándose el vaso y dejándome algo estupefacto.

¿Que no quiere que le rompa el corazón?

Es ella la que puede acabar con el mío de todas las formas posibles.

Empiezo a divagar y pensar en cosas tontas, como lo bueno que es cereal de colores y en que debería conseguir algodón de azúcar aunque la abuela diga que da cáncer.

Entonces siento que unas manos recorren mi espalda media y se elevan sin despegarse hasta mis hombros, se detienen un segundo ahí, como para evaluar mi reacción, pero después las pasa rozando mi cuello y empiezan a descender hasta descansar en mi pecho.

Sé que es ella. La única mujer que haría eso es ella.

Se recuesta en mi espalda y parece que me abraza desde atrás. Su cara a un lado de la mía. Siento su respiración en mi oreja y mi ya acelerado corazón debe romper algún record porque va incluso más rápido.

Siento su sonrisa y sé que al estar sus manos en mi pecho, puede sentir mis latidos.

Qué manera de tenerme en su poder.

-¿Quieres más?-me susurra con los labios pegados a mi oído y me deja un beso allí. Yo cierro los ojos disfrutando el momento. Me pregunto por un segundo que rayos quiere decir. De tragos idiota

Coloco mis manos sobre las suyas en mi pecho, las tomo y me las llevo a los labios donde le doy un beso a cada una y se las suelta, me giro en el taburete y la tengo frente a mí, ella posa sus sensuales manos en mis rodillas para separarme las piernas y se coloca entre ellas acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí. Toma mis manos en las suyas guiándolas hasta su cintura y se asegura de que las deje ahí. Estoy tan nervioso para el momento en que sus manos reposan en mis hombros que no sé de dónde diablos estoy sacando la valentía para mirarla a los ojos.

Quizás sea porque esto es lo que quieres, y ella también.

Ella me ve tan dulcemente que me siento en el paraíso. Acaricio su vientre con mis pulgares y ella se acerca muy peligrosamente a mi cara.

Me doy cuenta de que todo en ella es extraordinariamente peligroso.

Se detiene a escasos centímetros de mis labios y me hace de nuevo la pregunta que anterior que había olvidado responder.

-¿Quieres otro más?-su aliento choca con mis labios y mi agarre en su cintura se hace mayor, niego ligeramente.

Cabeza sobria, cabeza sobria

-¿Por qué no?- me susurra

-Porque si me das otro trago voy a empezar a hablar estupideces y bailaré como el demonio a la aburrida música que Woogie insiste en poner todos los viernes

Ella lleva su mano derecha a mi cabeza y me quita el gorro amarillo, lo coloca en mi pierna y luego con ambas manos me despeina el cabello. Cuando acaba, las coloca a ambos lados de mi cara, yo retiro lentamente mis manos de su cintura y las coloco en sus codos en el momento en que ella elimina toda distancia y yo descubro que su boca se convertirá en mi nueva adicción.


	6. Chapter 6

Hwasa se detiene frente a mí y chasquea los dedos frente a mis ojos.

-Tierra llamando a...Loco, cambio.-sonrie lindamente y yo me sonrojo con el sentimiento de haber sido atrapado con las manos en la masa.

-Loco?

Pregunto con mi muy estúpida sonrisa bobalicona

-Si, ese es mi apodo para ti.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Ella me sonríe, toma mi vaso y se regresa a servirme un nuevo trago.

Su espalda. Desvío mis ojos hacia los lados del bar. Mente sana, mente sana, mente sana

Al diablo.

Regreso mi vista a ella justo en el momento en que da media vuelta y me ve con esos ojos peligrosos. Se acerca y vuelve a poner el vaso frente a mi.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

En tu espalda

-¿Uh?

En momentos como estos es mejor hacerse el tonto

-Hace un rato, parecías inmerso en tus pensamientos

Siento el sonrojo crecer en toda mi cara

-No era nada.-una sonrisa se escapa de sus labios, enarca una ceja y me ve con esos increíbles ojos.-en serio, estoy hablando muy en serio aquí.

-Si seguro que sí. Mentiras. Todos los hombres son iguales.

Me congelo un instante, tomo el vaso y bebo un trago. La miro y le sonrío, sacando el valor de la bebida.

-No, te equivocas.

Ella me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿En qué me equivoco?

Le sostengo la mirada

-Todos los hombres son iguales, no es así, todos los hombres borrachos lo son.

Me termino el vaso en una sola ida y le pongo el vaso al frente, para que lo vuelva a llenar.

-Entonces vas a terminar como toda la población masculina que bebe.

-Dijiste que podrías intentar algo conmigo si estaba borracho.-levanto las manos a los lados.-tu culpa.-no tenía planeado continuar hablando, pero sus tragos no son sólo deliciosos, sino también fuertes y me arrancan las palabras.-Si no quisieras que me pareciera al resto de los otros hombres con los que has salido antes, debiste pedirme que me mantuviera sobrio.

Ella se detiene por un segundo y me mira como si midiera mi alma.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer cuando salgas de aquí?


	7. Chapter 7

La cena se esta terminando en la estufa y no puedo parar de ver el reloj sobre la pared del recibidor, en parte porque necesito calcular el tiempo de la comida y también para estar completamente listo para ella.

Los nervios se agrupan en la boca de mi estomago y juegan al trampolín mientras también tratan de llegar a mi garganta y hacerme gritar. Pero me controlo. Sé controlarme. Puedo con los nervios. Si, claro que puedo.

Suspiro, sacudo los hombros, doy un par de saltitos y lanzo puños de boxeador para calmarme.

Luego me miro en el espejo.

Suspiro de nuevo.

Espero que a ella le guste.

Uso mis pantalones negros con un jersey enorme encima de una camisa de botones cuyo cuello sobresale y un beret sobre mi cabeza. Lo quito, lo vuelvo a poner. Miro el reloj y me acerco a la comida, huele bien. Voy corriendo a mi habitación (por primera vez bien arreglada) y busco un beanie, lo tomo y bajo con el de vuelta al espejo, me cambio el beret por el beanie, luego viceversa, luego dejo el beret nuevamente sobre mi cabeza y llevo el beanie de vuelta al cuarto.

Bajo y apago la estufa y empiezo a arreglar la mesa de nuevo, chequeando el reloj cada dos minutos.

Suspiro.

Estoy por colocar en el centro la olla con la comida cuando escucho el timbre, me sobresalto y me quemo un dedo por accidente. Salgo corriendo a la puerta con el dedo en la boca para calmar el escozor pero me detengo frente a esta, volteo a ver el espejo y miro como me veo una vez más arreglándome sutilmente las cadenas, el timbre vuelve a sonar y respirando profundamente para poder abrir la puerta.

Ella esta ahí y no puede estar más preciosa en su vestido...¿Vinotinto?~

-Hola

Me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa

-Hola.-Me hago a un lado para que entre y luego cierro la puerta. Se ha detenido justo frente a mi y la cercanía hace muchas cosas dentro de mi ser.-¿Quieres que tome tu chaqueta?

-Seguro.-dice mientras asiente.-pero antes deberías tomar esto.-me pasa una caja mediana y yo la sostengo mientras la ayudo con su chaqueta

-Es para el postre

Me dice nuevamente frente a mi.

Debo parecer un tonto aqui de pie sin decir nada y con mi estúpida sonrisa.

-Ven, la cena ya esta lista.


	8. Chapter 8

Estamos sentados en el sofá largo de la sala

Charlamos de todo, de nada.

No sé como llegamos a este punto, pero estamos bebiendo y eso nunca es bueno.

-Yo serviré la siguiente copa si eso no hiere tu orgullo, poderosa Hwasa.

Ella se rie y solo me observa. Bien, ya estoy nervioso.

Me imagino que tendrá una lista imaginaria en su mente donde apunte los pasos a seguir para conquistar mi corazón o en su defecto partirlo en mil pedazos. En cualquiera de los dos casos, va por buen camino.

Me levanto a la cocina a buscar más vino

Como esta en el gabinete más cercano al suelo tengo que agacharme y cuando ya lo tengo en mis manos y me levanto y me doy la vuelta de regreso a la sala ya la estoy viendo frente a mi con su sonrisa peligrosa sobre los labios.

No mires ahí, no seas idiota, no caigas tan pronto, aún no hay suficiente alcohol en tu organismo para que intentes nada

Carraspeo y ella se acerca.

-Si heriste mi orgullo Hyukoh.

Dice a la vez que toma la botella de mis manos rozándolas apenas, pero ella no la ha terminado de coger cuando yo ya la había soltado y esta cae estrepitosamente en el suelo ensuciándolo absolutamente todo, yo doy un respingo pero ella sigue inmutada aún agarrando mis manos.

La miro sorprendido y nos empezamos a reir.

-Vaya desastre.-digo

-Mhm.-dice ella asintiendo y acercándose hasta rodear mi cuello con sus brazos.

Suspiro nerviosamente antes de que sus suaves labios se posen sobre los mios.

Soy un completo manojo de nervios y no se donde colocar mis manos.

Ella sonrie sobre mis labios y, sin separarse, baja sus manos a las mias para guiarlas a su cintura.

-Adorable

murmura en una pausa, para volverme a besar.

Sus manos que vuelven a subir, aprovechan y se llevan consigo el dobladillo de mi jersey asi que termino levantando los brazos para que termine de quitármelo, igual que el beret.

He dejado de pensar por un segundo y todo lo que puedo absorver, pensar y mirar en este momento es ella y solo ella.

Hasta que vuelve a acercarse y rompe un cristal, ella mira hacia abajo y luego hacia mi.

-Creo que deberíamos limpiar o sera más difícil mañana

No puedo hacer más nada que asentir.

Voy a buscar el cepillo y la pala y el trapeador cuando a medio camino de regreso sus palabras son re-analizadas por mi cerebro. "Deberíamos" "Mañana".

Una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios y me apresuro a la cocina donde la veo esperándome.

-Dame eso.-le paso la pala y ella agrupa los cristales para luego echarlos en la pala(que yo sostengo).-ahora eso

Ella hace un ademán de tomar el trapeador pero yo se lo alejo.

-Yo lo hago

Después de limpiar regresamos al sofá y nos sentamos muy cerca, ella recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro y yo giro la mia un poco para verla.

Paso mi brazo sobre sus hombros y la acerco más a mi.

Ella levanta la cara y para mirarme, se descalza y se levanta para sentarse en mi regazo y besarme.

En su cintura Hyukoh, ella ya te ha dado permiso antes, además no están haciendo cosas de santos particularmente

Cuando sus manos alcanzan el cuello de mi camisa la detengo.

Ella me deja de besar pero junta su frente con la mia.

Tomo sus manos entre las mias y le doy un beso en cada uno de sus nudillos.

-Vayamos despacio, quiero ir despacio contigo

Le susurro mirándola a los ojos y ella me sonríe delicadamente, se ve adorable.

-Seguro.

Dice mientras, aún sentada sobre mi, se estira para tomar su antigua copa de vino, se gira moviéndola rápidamente y termina echándome encima lo último que le quedaba.

Ya estaba caliente porque tenia un buen rato en la mesa asi que los escalofríos son definitivamente por la manera en la que ahora sus dedos van hacia los botones de mi camisa.

-Ups! lo siento.-Miro incrédulo su cara inocente, pero en vista de que lo que yo haga no va a detenerla, la dejo entretenerse.-Es mejor quitarte esto antes de que te de un resfriado.

La beso.

Y ya esta, todos mis lindos pensamientos se han ocultado en la parte más oscura de mi cabeza asi que la sostengo por la cintura y la siento a horcajadas sobre mi, la tomo por los muslos y me la llevo a mi habitación.

La coloco en el suelo una vez allí y ella me abre la camisa acariciando mi pecho.

Yo llevo mis manos a su espalda y le bajo el cierre del vestido, lo deslizo sobre sus hombros y este cae en un circulo a sus pies.

Doy un paso atrás y la miro detenidamente.

Ella se queda derecha con las piernas cruzadas a los pies, las manos agarradas en la espalda el cabello cayendo por su seno derecho y con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mirándome con esos ojos peligrosos.

-Eres hermosa, lo sabes ¿cierto?

Ella me sonríe y se acerca para terminar de quitarme la camisa.

Mientras acaricia mi pecho nuevamente me contesta

-Tu también eres muy apuesto Hyukoh. Deberías saberlo.

Me besa dulcemente en los labios casta y cortamente. Como si no estuviéramos casi borrachos ni semi desnudos.

Siento mi corazón acelerarse y aunque antes no supiera que hacer conmigo mismo, ahora siento como si siempre lo hubiese sabido.

Pongo mis manos delicadamente sobre sus caderas y las acaricio con mis pulgares sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos.

Ella me ve expectante, esperando más. Me inclino y la beso. Ella con sus traviesas manos se acercan a mi cinturón y lo desata, incluyendo mi pantalón. Lleva sus manos a mi espalda baja y continua descendiendo hasta llegar a mi trasero donde me da un ligero apretón y yo doy un respingo, me sonríe tiernamente y con cuidado termina de desnudarme.

En momentos como estos me doy cuenta, como si fuera una epifanía, no hacen falta las palabras para llenar el silencio. Nuestro amor y respeto por el otro ya lo hacen. Asi que antes de que ella haga algo me arrodillo y la termino de desnudar también, sin nunca desviar mi mirada de sus ojos, tiene los labios entreabiertos y sus ojos han dejado de ser completamente peligrosos y me miran algo vulnerables.

Ella es la muñeca de cristal de la que Woogie me advirtió que no hiriese.

Asi que poniendo todo mi amor en mis acciones, y esperando que ella lo pudiera notar, acerque mi rostro a lo que llamaría un nuevo paraiso. Solo con la intención de complacerla. Ella gimio suavemente mientras tomaba y acariciaba mi cabello.

Un momento después murmuro.

-Te quiero aqui Loco, de pie

Asi que con ligeros besos mojados sobre sus muslos, vientre, el espacio entre sus senos. el punto en donde su clavícula hace un pequeño hoyo, su cuello, su mandibula, mejilla, nariz y labios, me separé de ella tan solo un instante antes de que me lanzara sobre la cama.

Levante la cabeza para ver que hacia cuando se subió y empezó a arrastrarse sobre mi, como una leona, o una pantera a punto de comerse a su presa. La vulnerabilidad que había visto antes ahora se veía reemplazada por la determinación y en ese mismo instante supe que, aunque yo fuera tan idiota como para romperle el corazón, ella sabría como superarme, supe eso con total certeza que del mismo modo yo quedaría devastado si ella me dejara.

Se detuvo en el lugar que yo no quería que estuviera, no quería que sintiese que me debía el "favor" o que tendría que seguir las reglas no escritas del sexo, quería besarla y acariciarla y hacerla sentir como la única mujer en el mundo, la más hermosa, la más especial. Quería que este momento fuera para ella, asi que me sente y le levante la mirada colocando mis dedos bajo su barbilla, le sonreí y le dí un beso corto en la nariz.

Intercambiamos nuestras posiciones asi que ahora era yo el que se encontraba encima, me deslice por la cama hasta llegar a sus pies, y bese todo el camino hasta sus labios, tratando de no dejar ningún lugar sin cubrir. La bese lo más dulcemente posible y nos unimos como uno solo. Nuestros cuerpos se dieron la bienvenida como si hubieran estado esperando por el otro desde hacia mucho tiempo. Y nos amamos. Sin palabras. Solo nuestras acciones.

***

-¿Cuándo crees conveniente decírselo a Woogie?

me pregunta con una voz suave

-No lo se, supongo que cuando estés lista para soportar su sermón

-Nunca nadie jamás en la historia estará listo para un sermón de Woogie

-Tienes razón

Estamos acostados con las sabanas cubriendo nuestros cuerpos desnudos, ella con su cabeza enterrada en mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas cada vez que respira o habla y mi mano acariciando suavemente su hombro expuesto.

-Loco

dice mientras se apoya sobre su codo para verme

-¿Si?

-No deberías tener ojos para más nadie

Y ahí esta otra vez. Esa mirada vulnerable.

Me hace preguntarme quien tuvo el semejante descaro de engañarla.

-Yo no veré a nadie más que a ti

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Cariño.-digo apoyándome en mi codo para quedar frente a frente con ella.-Cuando digo que no veré a nadie más que a ti quiero decir que cuando estoy haya afuera se me olvida todo menos tú. Desde ese primer momento que te vi supe que estaba perdido, había caído por ti.-Le acaricio el rostro.-Jamás te haría daño, preferiría morir antes que hacerlo.

Ella suspira mientras apoya su cara en mi mano.

-Te amo Loco ¿lo sabes?

-Lo sé, porque yo te amo mucho más.


End file.
